A discectomy is a procedure that treats back pain, radiculopathy and/or myelopathy by surgically removing herniated nucleus pulposus to achieve neural decompression. Discectomy techniques involve removing intervertebral disc material through a hole in an annulus fibrosis of the disc, however such techniques typically do not repair the annular defect that is formed during the discectomy procedure. During the procedure, the surgeon may elect to remove only a herniated portion of nucleus impinging on the nerves, which treats the radiculopathy, but may increase the risk of post-operative reherniation of the remaining nucleus within the disc. Alternately, the surgeon may elect to perform extensive debulking, in which most of the remaining nucleus material is removed in addition to the herniated portion to minimize the risk of post-operative reherniation; however, the risk of post-operative disc height collapse and subsequent lower back pain may increase. Clinically patients tend to return to normal daily activities more quickly and suffer lessened disc degeneration when a limited discectomy is performed versus an extensive debulking of the disc. With current standard surgical practices, a hole or breach in an annulus is created, either pathologically due to a disc herniation, or by the surgeon during a nucleotomy or partial discectomy, and remains at the end of the procedure, leaving a pathway for future herniations.